Coragem e Manteiga
by Ms. Cookie
Summary: Talvez a massa estivesse farienta. Talvez o recheio grudasse nos dentes. E talvez aquele gosto residual de bife fosse verdadeiro. Mas Winry prova que, com coragem e manteiga, tudo é possível. Para Luna Tsukino


**Coragem e Manteiga**

Havia muitas coisas que Edward Elric não entendia sobre Winry, embora fosse, talvez, a pessoa que mais a conhecia na face da Terra depois de sua avó Pinako.

Algumas delas eram, por exemplo, porque ela tentava começar um diário todo início de ano, porque organizava suas roupas em ordem de cores e porque, meu Deus, _porque_ fazia questão de manter aquele horrível empoeirado bichinho de pelúcia de rinoceronte em cima da cama.

Mas a coisa que mais o intrigava era, de longe...

"Win... será que a vovó Pinako não quer provar, dessa vez?"

... _como_ ela podia ser tão má cozinheira, se praticava tanto.

A menininha, do alto de seus nove anos, pôs as mãos na cintura cm ar imponente. "Não, Ed! Eu quero fazer uma surpresa pra vovó no natal, e falta tão pouco! Ah, você vai provar, não vai, Al?"

Os dois irmãos trocaram um olhar cúmplice. E então, juntos—pois eram irmãos—fecharam os olhos e enfiaram uma colherada da torta de amora na boca. Na melhor tradição das tortas de Winry, a massa estava farinhenta, o recheio grudava nos dentes e Ed estava bem certo de que a menina trocara o açúcar por sal em alguma etapa da receita.

"E então?" Ela perguntou, seus olhos azuis brilhando de antecipação.

Al foi o primeiro que conseguiu se forçar a engolir, e—para a surpresa de seu irmão—até sorrir. "Está muito melhor, Winry." Ele _pensou_ em dizer que estaria perfeita por natal, mas depois concluiu que talvez fosse forçar um pouco demais a situação.

Ed foi menos delicado, e em troca ganhou uma—não a primeira e muito menos a última—chave de fenda na testa.

Mais uma vez, na melhor tradição de Winry.

**X**

"Winry, com qual de nós dois você se casaria?"

A menina, até então ocupada tentando costurar uma boneca de pano de presente para uma amiga, virou-se repentinamente pra encontrar os dois vizinhos logo às suas costas. Ela riu e fez um muxoxo.

"Nenhum!"

Ed, com os braços cruzados—obviamente os dois irmãos estava competindo por alguma bobagem de novo—insistiu: "E se você _tivesse_ que escolher?"

"E porque eu teria?"

"Todos os outros homens da Terra morreram!" Dramatizou o loiro, pondo as mãozinhas pra cima e fazendo Al sorrir, meio sem graça.

"Todos os homens da Terra morreram e eu estou presa com vocês?" Ela riu largamente. "Mas como eu sou azarada!"

"Não importa! Você tem que escolher!"

"Mas se os outros morreram, não vai ter padre pra fazer o casamento!"

"Pode ser um padre mulher!"

A isso, Al decidiu intervir, com sua voz tranqüila e suave. "Nii-san, não _existem _padres mulheres."

Silêncio.

"Eu acho." Ele completou, coçando a nuca com ar de perdido.

"Bom, não importa!" O beligerante irmão mais velho recomeçou, desviando o assunto do tópico religião, pois seus conhecimentos sobre o tema eram, no máximo, muito vagos. "Vamos, Win, você tem que escolher. Eu ou o Al?"

"Prefiro ficar solteira." Ela ainda alfinetou;

"Winry!"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem," Rendeu-se, por fim, a menininha, pondo-se de pé para analisar os dois. Ed espichou-se, parecendo muito solene e sério, e mesmo Al tentou ajeitar seu cabelo tão curto quando ela parou para encará-lo de perto. Por fim, satisfeita, deu um passo pra trás. "Al."

O mais velho dos Elric rosnou baixinho, enquanto o mais novo deu um tímido soco no ar em comemoração. "Porque o Al?!"

"Al seria marido melhor. Ele é mais responsável. E seria bom pai. Isso _se_ eu tivesse que escolher."

"Ótimo," Disse, Ed, cruzando os braços, na defensiva. Não era nenhuma novidade que ele fosse mau perdedor. "ótimo. Casar com você significa agüentar sua comida pro resto da vida. Boa sorte, Al, vai precisar!"

Edward Elric saiu correndo. Uma boneca de pano ainda aberta veio voando logo atrás dele—fora a coisa mais próxima que Winry encontrara para arremessar.

**X**

Era, afinal, noite de natal. Os adultos se reuniam na sala─Trisha, Pinako, uns poucos vizinhos. Canções típicas tocavam a fundo e, com a ladeira acesa, a sala simplesmente não podia estar mais aconchegante. Al, é claro, estava lá dentro, confortavelmente ganhando a mais recente aposta dos dois irmãos.

Do lado de fora, Ed tremia de frio. Se agüentasse só mais seis minutos, ganharia a aposta com Al e poderia voltar para dentro com seu orgulho intacto, mas provavelmente com um belo resfriado.

"Ed!"

Era Winry. Ela vinha correndo e sua respiração saia em um denso vapor.

"O que foi?" Ele perguntou, encolhido, batendo os dentes.

"O que está fazendo aqui fora?"

"Esperando. O que você quer?"

Ele tirou as mãos debaixo do casaco. Trazia um pratinho descartável com um pedaço de torta em cima e sorriu largamente. "Que tal um pouco pra esquentar?"

Ed estranhou imediatamente, achando aquela súbita gentileza de Winry extremamente suspeita. O que havia de errado com a torta? Era de pimenta? Era de plástico? Ou então... "Não me diga que foi _você_ que cozinhou?!"

As bochechas, já vermelhas pelo frio, de Winry se tornaram escarlate e ela recolheu o pratinho, amuada. "_Ah_, Ed..."

"Nem me venha com _ah eds_! Eu já estou aqui, com frio, e você ainda vem tentar me enganar?"

A menina fez um muxoxo. "É só que..." Ela fez uma pausa. "ninguém provou ainda."

As duas crianças estavam até os joelhos em neve. O queixo de Ed, a essa altura, já batia sem qualquer controle—mas, e isso Winry não acreditaria se não tivesse visto, ele repentinamente tirou uma das mãos de dentro do bolso, agarrou o garfinho de plástico e pôs um generoso bocado da torta dentro da boca.

Mal conseguiu mastigar—havia nozes inteiras no recheio e ele tinha uma certeza razoável de que estava sentindo um sabor residual de carne em algum lugar—mas com voz calma e controlada, murmurou algumas palavras confusas de aprovação.

Ela o encarou com seus olhos muito azuis. E sorriu.

"Obrigada. Feliz natal, Ed."

**X**

**Já havia quatro anos que Ed se fora. Três anos que Al o seguira. Dois que Wrath desaparecera. E quase um ano inteiro desde que vovó Pinako morrera. Um ano inteiro desde que fora, definitivamente, deixada para trás.**

**Ela seguiu por aquela velha estrada de terra de Resembool carregando as compras da semana, chutando a areia em seu caminho sem animação. A cidade já não tinha as crianças brincado pelo cantos—como se tudo, de fato, a estivesse abandonando.**

**(Mas não estava?)**

**Ela tinha esperado que a volta de Ed para casa (pois ela ainda esperava) seria poética, romântica. Que haveria lágrimas e promessas.**

**E ela não podia estar mais errada. Mas quando alguém espera tanto quanto ela tinha esperado, quem poderia culpá-la?**

"**Winry, é você?"**

**Parou de chutar a terra. Olhou por cima do ombro.**

**Ela estava lá, no meio da estrada. Obviamente correra para alcançá-la, um dos braços parecia não estar funcionando e seu casaco estava gasto e sujo de terra.**

**Mas era Edward Elric.**

"**Sou eu." Ela respondeu, tolamente, de repente sem saber o que dizer. Só conseguia encará-lo com seus grandes olhos azuis. Ele estava mais alto, mais velho, mais sério. Seus olhos tinham o entendimento de quem tinha fitado a verdade.**

**Ele sorriu. Ela tinha esquecido como fazer isso. "Faz tanto tempo."**

"**Quatro anos," Conseguiu dizer. "faz quatro anos."**

"**Quatro anos." Ele respondeu como se mastigasse as palavras.**

**E então, finalmente, ela largou as sacolas no chão e apertou-o com força entre os braços.**

**X**

**Havia dezenas de perguntas que ela gostaria de fazer, e **_**Há quanto tempo você voltou?, Onde você esteve? **_**e **_**Onde está o Al?**_** eram apenas algumas delas.**

**Mas simplesmente não parecia o momento certo de lhe perguntar nada. Ele lhe diria tudo se quisesse e quando fosse tempo—ela se lembrava que não valia a pena pressionar Ed quando ele não estava disposto a falar.**

**Então, em vez disso, Winry serviu comida ao viajante cansado.**

"**Espero que esteja com fome." Declarou, servindo-lhe uma fatia de torta.**

**Edward, já sem o casaco e largado sobre a cadeira de palha, inclinou-se para frente e rapidamente enfiou uma garfada na boca, como quem não come direito já há vários dias. Não houve nenhum tipo de reclamação depois desta prova, e Winry sorriu.**

"**Ficou bom?"**

**Uma pergunta complexa.**

**Estava como Ed se lembrava—talvez um pouco melhor. A massa esfarelava, o recheio parecia grudado e salgado. E ainda assim ele sorriu. E, como lembranças tendem a ser melhores que a realidade, respondeu sinceramente:**

"**Tem gosto de voltar pra casa."**

**X**

**A/N: Presente de amigo secreto para a Luna Tsukino, do Fórum Mundo dos Fics! Como ela foi muito pouco específica nas suas preferências, eu tive que apelar.**

"**Bem, do que **_**todo mundo**_** gosta?... Comida e crianças fofas. É sobre isso mesmo que eu vou escrever."**

**Ainda tentei dar um clima de natal (embora já tenha passado...) E dei uma raça de verdade aqui! Este ano foi especialmente difícil, uma vez que tive vestibulares de fim de novembro a meio de dezembro. Depois, fui isolada da civilização por mais umas duas semanas. Então, espero que tenha ficado bom e, especialmente, que você tinha gostado, Luna!**

**Fic feita com o único objetivo de fazer o leitor sorrir. Se você sorriu, comece sua review com "!"**


End file.
